gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vhaella
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Orys Baratheon page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:52, June 30, 2015 (UTC) The TV continuity Unfortunately, this wiki is focused on the TV continuity, which means we can only make articles on characters "established" to exist in the TV continuity. We've stretched this to include even stray mentions in blink-or-you'll-miss on-screen genealogy books, or characters who appear in the Histories & Lore videos but are not explicitly named; also official HBO materials, etc. The downside of this is that we can't outright make pages for things that haven't been established in the TV series yet. (I do turn a blind eye to lengthy explanations in the "In the books" sections; not on TV characters like "Tyrion" but like "King Maegor"...you'd only be reading that if you were big into the mythos anyway. A problem we've had for a while is that when Cogman made that genealogy book in Season 1 he had to make up a lot of names, which were later contradicted by The World of Ice and Fire sourcebook. So....the canon status of that material is kind of dubious; we were using it as an excuse at first but now I regret it. ....we really need to figure out the canon status of that stuff like Orys's children or the spelling of Argella. I'm with you 100% on this, but I'm tied by at least token lip-service to canon status. This will become an issue again when we get the next round of Histories & Lore, coming around next February. Given that the Dance of the Dragons was explicitly mentioned in the TV series in Season 5, I think we'll get some animated featurettes actually focusing on it more. Thanks for coming on, we need more history buffs who like the mythos from before the main events of the War of the Five Kings era.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC)